


Will's New Toy

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 125. You’re the one who left it laying around.





	Will's New Toy

William wrapped up the strange pink object in a blanket and held it like a baby. He’d found it while exploring and was trying to figure out what kind of toy it was.   
‘Maybe it’s a doll.’ He thought to himself but that didn’t seem right either.   
Unrolling the blanket he let the toy fall to the ground and it started making strange noises and bouncing.   
William squatted down close to examine it when he heard his parents coming down the stairs.

“You’re the one who left it laying around! We have a young child around the house; you said you’d clean it and put it away!” William’s mommy said in her mad voice.  
“I cleaned it and put it in my nightstand!” His daddy said and William thought his daddy sounded like he did when his mom caught him feeding the dog from the table.  
They came into the room and both of them froze and stared at William and the pink toy.   
“Honey, where’d you find that?” William’s mommy asked.  
“In daddy’s drawer.” William answered truthfully with big eyes.  
William’s daddy looked a little scared but when the toy continued to move across the floor his daddy started to laugh, which caused William to laugh.  
William’s mommy gave his daddy a look that made him run to get the toy from the ground where it was bouncing. His daddy turned the toy off and put it behind his back.  
“Remember what we told you about personal space?” Will’s mommy asked him.  
William looked at the floor and nodded solemnly. Personal space meant that William was not allowed to go in it.  
“I’m sorry mommy.” William said.  
Sighing his mommy ruffled his hair, “its okay honey just remember to ask before you go into one of our drawers.”   
Will nodded but paused, “What kind of toy is that?”

Both of his parents stood still for a minute and looked at each other.  
“We’ll tell you when you’re older bud.” William’s daddy finally said with a smile and a laugh.


End file.
